Stories Never End (Rewrite)
by A Person on FanFiction
Summary: Post-SS. They left us with The End, but stories never end, and evil never stays at bay. Peace is but an illusion in a world of war, and Demise's promise comes into play even before reincarnation. This time, neither the hero nor the goddess can defeat it alone-they must work together just to stay out of trouble. It's my first LOZ multichapter. T for violence, and ZELINK! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you guys probably weren't expecting a rewrite three chapters in, but I've taken a break from FanFiction (a long one) and in reflection I realized my writing style was different EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER, and I think it was because I had no idea where it was going. In addition, if you people knew what the fourth chapter was like…well, be thankful I did not post **_**that**_ **one. I actually have a plot in mind now, thank goodness, so it should be much better in terms of continuity. And I will end as always with this: REVIEW! NOW! PLEASE?**

Evil never sleeps.

Journeys never finish.

Stories Never End.

At the end of the journey, with Zelda safe and sound, Link thought all his troubles gone.

Atop the Statue of the Goddess, he thought only of peace and not of the possibility of danger, not now that his friend stood there, close to him, as radiant and beautiful as the day of the Wing Ceremony.

The strings moved beneath his fingers as the sweet sound of the ballad filled the air, and he thought he heard Fi's voice in the distance.

_Oh, hero, guided by the servant of the goddess,_

_Unite earth and sky,_

_Bring light to the land._

He united the earth and sky, and brought light to a long forgotten land where the Statue of the Goddess now stood, a symbol of his feats-_their_ feats. His best friend, Zelda, the goddess Hylia's mortal incarnation, stood there next to him. She went through her own journey while he searched for her-a journey with stakes perhaps just as high, if not higher, than his. They shared the burden and the responsibility, and Link felt they should share the glory. He decided in that moment to name this legend the Legend of Zelda.

He watched as his friend waved a solemn goodbye to Groose. They stood there a while in silence, and she seemed deep in thought for a few seconds. Then, she turned to him, and spoke in such a passion Link wondered where it came from.

"Look around us! As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin." Link knew that much. Zelda talked about it often, before the Wing Ceremony, and when she did she never seemed to take a breath. However, what she said next surprised him.

"I…think I want to live here. I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce. What about you, Link? What will you do now?"

He didn't hesitate. He decided it in that moment-if she went, he did too, no matter what or where or how.

He smiled, and nodded at her. She understood.

"Really? You want to stay here with me…forever?" She looked at him, her hair caught the light, and he thought in that moment how angelic and perfect she looked.

He nodded again, enthusiastic as ever, and she smiled.

"Well, before we settle down here, I wanted to ask…" She blushed a little. "Do you want to try that flight in the clouds together again? This time, without any cyclones to interrupt us?"

He nodded, and her smile widened. She turned around, and they both realized something very important.

"Link, where did our Loftwings go?"

He peered into the distance, and spotted two dots in the distance-a red one and a purple one.

They came closer and closer, until both Loftwings flew a few meters from the statue. Link noted that they flew in perfect sync. Then their flight patterns changed, and the two flew in an upward spiral. They reminded him of a couple as they danced.

He never saw two birds fly like _that_ before.

Zelda watched them too, and Link just noticed the queer look she flashed between him and the Loftwings before she spoke.

"Let's go then!" She jumped off the edge, and he followed.

"Call your Loftwing!" He did, and the two Loftwings flew beside each other without either of their masters' help. Link knew it silly, but to him they seemed to do so on purpose-like they _knew_.

"Race you to the green light!" she said. She flew ahead for a while, but Link charged his Loftwing and overtook her. He flew to the green light, and felt dizzy as he whizzed up towards the sky. He went down that thing a few times in his journey, but he never experienced it _backwards_, at least not on his Loftwing. He felt quite dizzy, but Zelda looked about to topple.

"I…feel…sick."

Link laughed. She wobbled and rocked, clung to her Loftwing's feathers for dear life. The laugh in his throat died as she slipped, and she plunged. He charged underneath her, faster than anything he knew, and caught her. He studied her. Her face looked pretty even coloured a slight green-except for her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I am not used to that. But I knew my chosen hero fast enough to catch me." She grinned. "I did choose you, after all."

Link smiled. He realized that she lay on top of him, almost as close as the time she leaned in to him, after the Wing Ceremony, but now she did not want to push him away, and his cheeks flushed. She looked so _beautiful_ in that white dress…

Zelda's cheeks seemed redder than his, he realized. He wondered why.

"Link…I didn't just ask you up here for one last flight in the clouds." She seemed not to want to look him in the eye.

"I asked because I never got to say what I wanted to say, before the cyclone. It did not concern the surface, or Hylia, or your journey. I knew nothing of that before. No, I wanted to say something else. Something personal. About us, and the Wing Ceremony, and that beautiful flight." She paused. Did he imagine it, or did her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red each word? She seemed shy, like she did that day, before the cyclone.

"Link, I have reached an age where a girl needs to find someone special. Someone to love." She paused again.

"But I found that someone a long time ago. I-I saw him when he moved into the Academy…I skipped over to him and said hello. The night's stars shone bright through the clouds…and we sat on the edge of Skyloft."

Link stared. He knew that meeting like he knew the back of his own hand, a hand that Zelda now reached out to, and her fingers clasped into his. "I…I think I didn't realize it before because I never questioned it, but after the ceremony, you looked so happy and your smile warmed me up and I knew…I think of you as more than a friend. I think of you as…something more."

Link looked at her, just looked, amazed, perplexed but at the same time euphoric, and he smiled, and Zelda smiled back.

In all his life, he never felt such happiness.

Happiness preceded foolishness, and peace always came before the war. The shadowed figure that watched the hero and the goddess from afar knew that. The spell used wavered after a few seconds, but the figure observed enough to know: neither the goddess nor the hero knew of any danger, which presented a perfect opportunity for that danger to strike.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn…I hope the cliffhanger worked wonders. Well, I personally think this turned out much better than the first, but you are more than welcome to go constructive on me anyway. I hope I have got old and new viewers hooked, because the next chapter only comes out…you guessed it, if you review! Oh yeah, and I've decided reviewers might just get a few reviews from me if I like their stories…all the more incentive to CLICK THAT BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I realized that editing does not count as updating, so next chapter! This is very different from the old one, which kind of failed. REVIEW! Zelda's POV.**

The rest of the flight came like a dream for Zelda. He smiled, which she knew meant he felt the same, and they flew down together, still on the same Loftwing, for one beautiful eternity, before he pulled out the Sailcloth. She clung to him as they jumped, and even as they fell, she didn't mind the horrible drop, because she held him and he held her, and she knew him strong enough to keep her from the horrible drop. She didn't want to let go when they hit ground, but did nevertheless.

"We need a house. Link, c-can you please get some wood?" She needed to lose that stutter.

He nodded and went off. She decided to procure something to eat, then wondered what edible things grew on the surface. She wondered if any fish populated Lake Floria now. Few pools of water collected in the sky, and she wondered what fish tasted like.

She wondered over to the lake, and saw movement. She put her hand in the water and felt something. She grabbed at it, but it escaped. Impa, when she talked about the surface once, told her about slippery fish. She said to catch them one needed more than their bare hands-to impale them, one needed a sword or other sharp implement. Zelda did not own a sword, so she looked around for something else, and spotted a Bokoblin's blade, discarded when the Master Sword absorbed Demise, and caused all his minions to disappear. She picked it up and almost threw it into the pond when she stopped. She decided she did not want to kill a fish-fish, unlike monsters, did not just disappear in purple smoke, and blood made her feel a bit sick, so she looked for something else to eat. She broke a part off a mushroom and ate it-to her surprise, it tasted good. She collected pieces of mushroom and put them in a bottle. She wondered why Link did not appear-even Link's practice sword sliced with ease through the thin trees that grew here. She decided to go check on his progress, and headed in the direction she saw him go.

She followed his footprints so she did not go in circles, then stopped.

The footprints ended, but she saw no Link.

Instead, a pile of wood lay there, and a bouquet of flowers next to it, but Zelda's eyes fell on the sword.

Link never, in his entire journey, dropped his sword like that. Either he held it in his grip, or it nestled in its sheath on his back. Perhaps the added burden of Fi, the spirit within the Master Sword, trained him into it, but never ever did the two separate, apart from the Eldin Volcano incident. Zelda knew because Hylia kept a psychic link to the sword, and Fi always stayed with him.

Yet, now here his sword lay, by her feet. Granted, a practice sword, but no other footprints led from it.

Fear twisted in her gut.

_No, no, no…_

The Master Sword sucked the Demon King and all his followers out of existence. Even then, none of them defeated Link in battle. No other evil lurked in this world, did it?

Did it?

Zelda realized not even Hylia knew the answer.

"Link…"she called. She tried again, louder this time. "LINK!"

Something glowed in her peripheral vision. She turned, and fear turned to terror.

She forgot about the Triforce, and something took advantage. The explosion after the flash knocked her out of consciousness.

Some time later she woke, looked to the Statue of the Goddess. The Triforce no longer perched there, yet somehow she felt the divine presence of it somewhere.

She pulled herself up, and did a double take of the back of her left hand. The Triforce marked it, but she realized only the Triforce of Wisdom glowed.

She let out a breath. Hylia and the Three Goddesses placed a special failsafe on the ultimate power. The heart of whatever touched it needed balance between power, wisdom and courage-and to her relief, this evil did not. Thus, it possessed but a piece, while the other pieces chose bearers. She stood, brushed herself off, and realized something.

Faron Woods, once bright and colourful, took on a drastic change in the short time she lost consciousness. The woods seemed darker, almost eerie-clouds covered the sky, and mist seeped in from who knew where.

Fear once again twisted in her gut. She felt open, vulnerable, without a hero, or even a best friend. Even when the cyclone separated them, she felt little worry because he seemed strong enough to pull through anything-the first time she saw him afterwards, before Impa pushed her in the gate, she knew that. Now?

Now she knew nothing of his fate but the fact that something overpowered him, captured him, and left her defenseless. She guessed they planned to take her too.

She ran over to the sword that still lay in the grass. She never trained or even wielded a sword, and no sheath or scabbard lay beside it, but she decided she preferred it to nothing. She lifted it, found it heavy, staggered, but managed to hold it.

She looked around.

_So…what now?_

She remembered Fi guided Link through the first part of his journey, but no guide popped up to help her, and Hylia did not leave anything in anticipation of this-truly, it came as a surprise to even the goddess herself. The sword gave her confidence, but not much. She shivered, cold and scared. The trees that once provided her a sense of warmth seemed hostile now, a place where anything might hide and wait to strike, and the mist did not help. She looked down at the mark on her hand, as if it might give an answer.

The Triforce pulsed, and she knew she needed to walk forward. She did not know why or how, but followed her instinct, and soon came across a bush. It looked like any other normal bush, but she touched it anyway, to make sure. It moved, and she waved her sword in fright.

"Oweeee! G-Go away! Oolo not tasty, kwee!" The Kikwi looked up and saw her. "G-Girl, kwee? Why you have a sword? All K-Kikwi saw the explosion and h-hide themselves away, kwee! Something bad in woods! Oolo s-saw it, kwee!"

"What did you see, um, Oolo?" she asked.

"Oolo w-wanted to see green adventurer. S-saw scary black hooded thing instead! Black thing waved hand, and green adventurer disappeared, he did, kwee! And then the b-black thing disappeared too, kwee!"

"Did you see anything under the hood?"

"Oolo saw nothing. Too scared to try, kwee!"

Zelda sighed. A black and hooded figure with some kind of teleportation magic seemed a vague, not to mention unhelpful description. It sounded much like Ghirahim-the name made her shiver, but she knew him sealed away. Besides, his limited teleportation abilities allowed him to teleport himself alone.

Oolo jumped, and with a loud "KWEEEEE!" hid himself again. She turned, and her face went pale.

The Kikwi saw something behind her. A not very nice something.

**Yep, a lot happened in this chapter, as you can see by my creative title. A bit fast paced, but I just thought of it as to the point, you know? Anyway, let me know what you think with a review. I don't have a beta because none suit my needs-I rely on you, reviewers! Please don't let me down!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fi did not like imprisonment.

For one thing, it interrupted her sleep. Fi _enjoyed_ sleep, which surprised her, since she did not usually understand most emotions.

Yet, still, sleep seemed to bring her peace.

For another, the guards the shadow appointed to her and the Master Sword, her home, prevented any movement on the spirit's account. She still did not understand how the shadow achieved it, but somehow it dampened the Master Sword's power, and hers. She called it the shadow, because it did not allow her to know much else about its appearance other than it looked like a shadow with its black hood and cloak. It stood erect, and looked slim, so she guessed a 90% chance that its form at least resembled that of a Hylian, Sheikah, or demon, and given its evil nature, she guessed a demon. However, without sufficient data to prove it, she knew very little, which frustrated her. At least, she guessed that the emotion she felt resembled frustration.

After all this thought, still sleep did not come.

She suspected she knew why.

She did not think the shadow meant to divulge anything. Nevertheless, she overheard. Whatever else its plan involved, she did not know. However, it involved her former master, with a 90% chance it also involved Her Grace.

She saw his unconscious form appear via teleportation, and saw the shadow's friends drag him down a path to whatever secret dungeon the shadow created within the Temple. She also saw the shadow go down that same path many times that day, and she guessed it checked on him. She calculated a 95% chance they planned something unpleasant for him and a 75% chance this knowledge prevented her from sleep. Link, after all, showed her how to feel in the first place. Though she still did not fully understand the human heart, she collected data from Link's expressions and body language, as well as snitches of conversation and other humans, and concluded that after some time of knowing another of their kind, humans developed a sense of attachment that at first seemed strange to her. She learned they called this attachment 'trust,' and that it meant faith in another's ability or loyalty, and that it led to relationships and love, another kind of attachment caused by emotion. Love, by Fi's definition, meant 'an attachment in which a human grows attracted to another human so much that they miss having their object of affection around, and it comes in three varieties: friendship, romance, and familial.' Fi suspected an 80% chance that attraction meant 'a kind of desire that causes a human happiness when around something or someone.' Fi found it strange she came to such specific definitions from the limited amount of data. She also found it strange that her knowledge of human emotion seemed to bring her closer _to_ human emotion. The knowledge prevented her from sleep because it produced an almost nonexistent ache inside her. She wanted to know more about it, because her similarity to a machine made the desire for knowledge the only desire she knew, and so she stayed sleepless. But the more she chased data on that ache, the more it seemed to elude her, and so she remained awake, immobile, lost in thought. However, one thing she knew.

The ache increased the more she thought of her master and his predicament, Her Grace and how she fared without him, and her own inability to do anything.

The guards talked to her sometimes, and she talked back. Underneath their uniforms, she saw as little of them as she did of the shadow, but they seemed nice enough, much to her surprise; she wondered if perhaps the shadow lied to them in order to keep them in employ. The day of her master's imprisonment, one of them asked her something.

"The leader calls you a spirit, right? You talk like a robot, and you do not seem to feel anything. I do not mean to offend, if you even get offended, but to me you do not seem like a human spirit. Forgive me, I get bored on the job."

"I am mistook for a robot with frequency," she said. " I cannot feel and I talk in statistics, so I understand the confusion. I do not wish to tell you the mystery of my existence, however."

"Sure."

The rest of the day went by, and Fi spent the time in thought. She thought of Link for a long time, and his image seemed to fuel the tiny strand of emotion that took seed within her. For some reason it told her to look for a means of escape, though she didn't want to escape, she saw no reason to, but out of curiosity and the need to do something, she started to try. She did not find any escape routes, of course. In order to escape, she needed someone to carry the Master Sword out-and it obliterated whatever evil touched it. She needed creativity to get out of this.

At sunset, the shadow decided to pay her a visit.

"I do apologize for the guards," it said. The voice sounded feminine and a touch high pitched. "I know them unnecessary, but you never know. I planned this out with precision, and I do not want interference. I have already encountered a slight setback. I don't want anymore."

"I do not mind much. I have no real desire to escape, though I grow restless from lack of motion."

"I find your existence quite curious," she said. Fi decided to label her a she because of her feminine voice. "Proof of the goddess's once great power, yet also of her ability to make mistakes. Perhaps she needed a chosen hero because of her own incompetence."

One of the shadow's guards chose that moment to interrupt the conversation. He-or she, nothing gave the gender away-whispered something to the leader, and Fi just caught her response.

"Awake?"

Fi made out the word 'yes,' at the start of his response, but nothing else, because they quieted their voices. She only made out a few words.

"Good…courage…here…wisdom?" The last part's tone asked a question.

"Not there…helmet…search…not yet."

The shadow's voice grew louder, more agitated. "Find her."

The guard saluted and left.

The shadow turned back to Fi.

"If you will excuse me," she said. "I must leave for an…information exchange with a certain hero. He has lots of questions I need to answer, and vice versa." She flexed her fingers, and Fi watched as magic crackled through them, and something glowed on the back of the shadow's hand. Something triangular.

The shadow claimed the Triforce of Power, Fi realized, which now pulsed in recognition of its sister piece.

She calculated a 97% chance the Triforce of Courage found her master, and an 80% chance the Triforce of Wisdom found Her Grace.

Her voice took on a more mischievous tone. "Although I don't think I'll answer all of his questions just yet. After all, he still needs to get used to the title of…former hero."

**Not really a cliffhanger, but it will do. A bit longer this time, for no real reason other than I said so. Come on people, review. Please? You know you want to…**


End file.
